


Cobwebs

by alianora



Category: Hana Yori Dango | Boys Over Flowers (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Written in 2008, domyouji is ridiculous, makino punches dorkface and bears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianora/pseuds/alianora
Summary: Prompt: Makino/Domyouji at a haunted house. Ficlet.





	

Makino was not excited. Makino was not thrilled. Makino was apprehensive and nervous.

Domyouji was taking her into a haunted house.

Makino loved being scared - the prickly feeling on her arms, the way you had to walk all huddled up - but Makino was pretty sure that Domyouji plus manufactured scary stuff was a disaster waiting to happen.

And she was right.

He strode in, directly into a fake cobweb.

They were in the haunted house at the fair for exactly five seconds before he had the manager there, apologizing profusely to the rich, angry young prince for messing up his hair.

END


End file.
